Seriously Switch With Me!
by Mr. Switch - It
Summary: Kawakami Momoyo has learned a new technique that really puts the members of the Kazama family on a whole new ride. What more trouble does Yamato have to deal with?


Seriously Switch With Me!

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of this story. They are the sole property of Minatosoft for the game and the others for the anime. I do not want to be killed by Momoyo for copyright infringement._

Chapter 1 – Kawakami Technique

It was a typical morning for the Kazama family, just walking to school like normal teenagers…

"Kawakami Momoyo, I challenge you to a duel!" shouted out a large bulky man in a karate uniform.

"I accept your challenge" responded a tall teenage girl with waist-length dark-brown hair.

The man instantly went into a charging stance with his muscles and veins popping out. He was building up his energy and formed a large aura. Soon after, he dashed towards Momoyo at an incredible speed, stripping the dirt from underneath the grass.

"Interesting…" muttered Momoyo. "If I hold back, he might be able to last two seconds…"

In a flash of light, the man was down on the ground covered in bruises and blood. The fight was over in a blink of an eye, which takes about sixty milliseconds.

"Ugh, not even one second…I guess I'll call the temple to pick him up…" said Momoyo dejectedly.

She took out a cell phone and called Kawakami Temple, where she, Kawakami Momoyo, was born, raised, and trained. It was where many people went to learn the Kawakami Style of martial arts. She would send the fighters that officially challenged her there so they can have their wounds treated. As for the thugs that gang up and use futile tricks on her, she beat them up and left them to their own fate.

This would probably be a good time to introduce our main characters. Kawakami Momoyo is a third year in high school. She is the strongest fighter in the world and the best fighters from around the globe test their strength against her. Until now, she is currently undefeated. Her favorite weapons are her bare fists.

Her adopted younger sister, Kawakami Kazuko, is a second year in high school. She has mid-back length red hair, which is usually worn in a ponytail. She always has an upbeat, never-give-up attitude. She is training hard at the Kawakami Temple to match her older sister, but her academics aren't as good as her fighting abilities. Her friends gave her the nickname "Wanko" meaning "pet" or something along those lines. She is skilled at wielding the Naginata.

The next person, Christiane Friedrich, or Chris for short, is a German transfer student. She has lower-back length blonde hair. She transferred to Japan because her father, the general of the German army, has business there. She loves Japan, but knows nothing about it other than what she learned from watching historical Japanese dramas. She is naturally a fighter, with the environment she was raised in. She has her own customized rapier.

The next person is Mayuzumi Yukie, who has lower-back length dark green hair. She is the only daughter of a legendary swordsman, so she never had many friends as a child. When she got to high school, she vowed to make one hundred friends. However, because she carries around a sword and talks to her cell phone strap named Matsukaze, whom she voices like a ventriloquist, she has trouble making friends. She is addressed by a self-given nickname, Mayucchi. However, under all of this weirdness, she is a very shy and sweet girl. Being the daughter of a legendary swordsman, she is a master of the Katana.

Then, there is Shiina Miyako with neck-length light purple hair, who is completely the opposite. She looks like a quiet and shy girl, but she is quite assertive and will do anything to get her man. She also messes with the more pure girls, such as Chris, Kazuko, and Yukie, by educating them with her vast knowledge of sexual information. She is a skilled archer and can hit a target from far range with power and precision.

The center of all these girls' attention is Naoe Yamato. He is known as the tactician of the group and uses his mind to get through all of his challenges. He isn't skilled in martial arts like the girls in the group, but being harassed by Momoyo so often gave him the dodging skills of a master. He refers to Momoyo as his Nee-san, because she is like an older sister to him, and she treats him like a younger brother. Although he isn't fully aware of it, he's managed to get all of these girls, except maybe Momoyo, to fall head over heels for him. Even though the other girls have affections for him, he has tried to confess to Momoyo, but was rejected. Anyway, minor character introductions will be done throughout the rest of the story, since I'm running out of space.

"That wasn't any fun" said Momoyo "It just got me all riled up. Maybe I'll go mess with Yamato…"

She looked over at Yamato and saw him trying to pry Miyako off of his arm.

"Yamato~" said Miyako "I'll be able to satisfy you! I know your favorite porn, I know your fetishes, and how you like to do it in the bu-"

"Oh my god, stop!" shouted Yamato, trying to cover up the last thing.

Yamato then reaches into his pocket to pull out a whistle. He blows into it and it creates a loud, high-pitched sound. In a matter of seconds, Kazuko comes charging out of nowhere. She is wearing a school gym uniform with a rope tied around her waist. At the other end of the rope, there are three large car tires attached. She runs laps around town dragging those heavy tires whenever she has free time, all as a part of her training.

"I heard the whistle! Did somebody call me?" shouted Kazuko with excitement.

The whistle that Yamato blew is really high-pitched, but can be heard by Kazuko from miles away. Yamato has trained her to become the group's pet. Most of the time, there are two bunches of hair that pop up at the top of her head, making her look like she has dog ears.

"Wanko, help me get Miyako off and I'll give you a snack" said Yamato, still struggling with Miyako.

"Yay, I get a yummy treat!" shouted Kazuko with glee.

Then she leaps into the air, with the tires following her along the way, and she attempts to drop kick Miyako. Miyako, also being a fighter, easily doges the assault, while clinging onto Yamato. Kazuko lands next to Miyako and does a swift roundhouse kick at her. Miyako quickly ducks and returns with a leg sweep. That marks Kazuko's defeat. Being a klutz, Kazuko forgets about everything else when she's into something. She did a back hand spring, or a backflip, whichever one you like to say, and avoided the leg sweep. However, she completely forgot about the tires trailing behind her. She bumps into one and falls face first onto the ground.

"Ha, nobody can separate me and my Yamato!" shouted Miyako "Now where were we…?

She turned to see that Yamato wasn't there, just a dotted outline of his shape. She looks around and sees that he ran away during the fight. Not only that though, everyone else had already left as well. Even Kazuko had left, since Yamato had this all planned out.

"Oh Yamato, I'll make you mine one day…" said Miyako to herself.

The rest of the school day went just as any other day would. After school, everyone met at their secret base for their Friday meeting. Kazama Shouichi, the leader and creator of the Kazama Family who has been given the nickname Capt., has brought a bunch of leftover sushi from his work. However, Shouichi forgot to bring soy sauce. Even though everyone else said it was unnecessary, he dashed off like the wind to go get some. They are just sitting there eating and taking turns talking about things that went on during the week. When it comes to Momoyo, she has something interesting to share.

"I just learned about a new technique while I was rummaging around the temple" said Momoyo "I found it in some old papers. I'm not completely sure what it does since the pages were faded."

"So have you tried it out yet?" asked Chris.

"Not yet. It says that you should use it with at least five other people" said Momoyo.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" muttered Yamato.

"So I have picked you guys to help me test out this new technique…" said Momoyo with a big grin on her face.

"I knew it…" whispered Yamato under his breath.

"Shouldn't we wait until next time to show Gakuto and Moro?" asked Yamato, trying to avoid doing it.

"No, I want to do it right now because I'm bored" said Momoyo "Unless you want me to make you entertain me for a whole week…"

"Ugh, fine…" said Yamato dejectedly "Let's just get this over with…But we should do it outside in case it blows us up…"

Taking Yamato's advice into consideration, everyone moves outside to the roof of the abandoned building. When they get up there, they follow the available instructions on the documents. They make a big circle with Momoyo standing at the center of it.

"Is everybody ready?" asked Momoyo, barely containing the excitement in her voice.

Everyone nods in response. Momoyo then begins to do tai-chi-like movements and then shouted out the name of the technique.

"Kawakami Technique: Interchange!" shouts Momoyo as she slams her fist onto the floor of the roof.

Immediately, a circular white glyph was created from where her fist hit the ground. It expanded and surrounded everyone. Then it emitted a bright light that blanked out their minds. The bright light disappeared and everyone was on the floor, out cold. Shimazu Gakuto, a buff muscle head who tries, but ultimately fails at getting girls, is coming back from doing chores for his mother. Morooka Takuya, or Moro for short, is an otaku that is part of the Kazama Family. He has a thin and small body which, when put in the right situation, makes him seem like a girl. For example, he plays the perfect "damsel in distress" in a hostage situation. Moro caught up with Gakuto after coming back from a tutoring session. As they were heading back, they saw the bright flash appear on the top of the secret base's roof. They originally weren't going to the meeting today, but obviously they had to see what that flash was all about. They ran as quickly as they could and got to the roof in less than a minute. When they got there, all they see are the bodies of their friends lying on the floor. They called out to them, but there was no response. They hurried to check their vital signs and check for injuries.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Gakuto.

"Yeah, they're all breathing and there are no injuries as far as I can see" said Moro.

"That good…" said Gakuto relieved "Well, let's get them back inside and ask them what happened when they wake up…"

So they take their time bringing everyone back into the base. It took a while since Gakuto had to carry most of them. Then they realized that they didn't have enough room to lay them all down comfortably. Moro came up with an idea to lay two people on each of the three couches they had. Gakuto had put them down with a little Tetris skill, but the way that he got them to fit did not look good. The two pairs of girls laid with their legs intertwined and their regions were practically touching each other. Moro didn't know if Gakuto was helping the girls or helping himself. Momoyo was put on a couch by herself, since her body was too large to put on the small couch with anybody else. Yamato was just put down on the ground. To pass the time, Moro and Gakuto each did their own thing to keep themselves busy. Gakuto spent his time working out, while Moro was sitting in the corner reading manga. It was hours before anybody woke up. By then, it was really late and they had passed out. About an hour after they fell asleep, there was some rustling going on in the room. Moro was a light sleeper, so that sound woke him up. He saw some movement on a couch, so he knew one of the girls was awake.

"Wanko, are you finally awake?" asked Moro, quietly.

"Moro, what are you talk-" said Kazuko, suddenly stopping.

'Hm, what's wrong with my voice?' thought Kazuko 'It sounds like Wanko's voice…Oh no…'

This person, who was thought to be Kazuko, starts looking panicked. She is frantically looking at herself and her surroundings.

"Moro, who am I?" asked this person.

"Why, you're Kawakami Kazuko…" said Moro in a confused manner "Who else could you be?"

"Oh, I don't know…Maybe Naoe Yamato?" responded this person, also very confused.

"Sure…You're acting very strange Wanko…I mean, Yamato…" said Moro sarcastically "Are you still dreaming?"

"Oh I wish I was dreaming…" said the person.

She finally got up from the couch, carefully as to not disturb the other person sleeping by her. She walked over to Moro and began to speak again.

"Moro, I'm really Yamato…" said Yamato with all sincerity.

"Yeah, of course you are…" said Moro.

"No really, I can prove it!" said Yamato.

With that, Yamato leaned over to whisper in Moro's ear. He said something that sent Moro into shock, for it was a dark secret between the two of them that Moro wanted to forget forever. After that, he stands up straight and waits for Moro's response.

"Y-Yamato…is that really you?" asked Moro in disbelief.

"Do I have to get my point across again?" asked Yamato, threateningly staring at Moro.

"N-no, I get it…but why are you in Wanko's body?" asked Moro.

"I'd like to know that myself…" said Yamato.

Just then, as if on cue, the others started waking up as well. One by one, they began to gain consciousness. Each one of them was in a daze, but they all felt something was different.

"Oh, I have shorter hair now!" shouted one person.

"Oh…so the hair color is natural…fufufu…" said another person.

"S-S-Stop looking down there!" shouted yet another someone.

"Kyaaaa! What's this lump in my pants!" shouted someone else.

While everyone was panicking and screaming, Gakuto was in the corner sleeping like a baby.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" screamed Yamato, annoyed by all the chaos "It seems we all have an idea about what's going on here. First of all, let's figure out who we are…I am Yamato in Wanko's body."

"I'm Chris in Miyako's body…" said Chris, sort of distressed.

"Ha, I ended up in MayuMayu's body…" said Momoyo discontentedly. (MayuMayu is Momoyo's nickname for Yukie)

"Ok, Nee-san is in Mayucchi's body" said Yamato "Next person…"

"I-I…uh…um…I-I'm…" stammered Momoyo's body.

"Ok, Mayucchi's in Nee-san's body…" said Yamato.

'How'd he guessed that was I in Momo-senpai's body so quickly?' thought Yukie.

'He could tell by the way you were acting' thought Matsukaze 'Maybe, he's beginning to pay more attention to you…'

'Really, you think I have a better chance at getting Yamato-san now?' thought Yukie.

'Of course Mayucchi, go for the goal!' thought Matsukaze, encouraging her.

While Yukie was talking to herself-I mean with Matsukaze, the meeting was still going on.

"Get off me!" shouted Yamato, prying Chris' body off his arm "Without a doubt, Miyako is in Chris' body…So that means, the last person in my body is…"

Yamato closes his eyes for a dramatic pause, and then he pops them open and points out in front of him to increase the drama. Everyone's eyes followed his finger to see…nothing…

"Eh…where did Wanko go?" asked Yamato, surprised to see that his plan had gone awry.

That failed climax ruined the dramatic atmosphere, so they looked around the room for her. They soon found her behind the couch rocking back and forth in the fetal position. She had gone in to total shock with her eyes rolled into her head and foam pouring out of her mouth. Everyone started to freak out, but Yamato walked over pretty calmly. He took a hold of her cheek and pulled it as hard as he could…

"AAAAHHHH OW OWWWW OUCH!" screamed Kazuko, snapping out of her daze and rubbing her red cheek.

"Are you finally out of it Wanko?" asked Yamato.

Kazuko nodded with tears in her eyes while rubbing the cheek that turned bright red.

"Oh, what should I do?" asked Miyako.

"What's wrong?" asked Chris.

"Which Yamato should I love?" asked Miyako, while staring at Yamato in Kazuko's body and Kazuko in Yamato's body.

"Depends on what type of play you like, I guess…" said Moro.

"I think I can handle both…" said Miyako, with a grin on her face.

"Nee-san, is there any way that you can fix this?" asked Yamato.

"I don't know. I'd have to look over the papers again" said Momoyo.

"By the way, where are the papers anyway?" asked Yamato.

"I don't know what papers you're talking about, but I found these up on the roof with you guys…" said Moro while holding something in his hands.

Yamato glanced over at the stuff in his hands. The sight caused him to drop down to his hands and knees in despair. Everyone else peeked over and saw nothing but charred pieces of the original document in Moro's hands. The sight also sent everyone else into shock…then panic…

"OH MY GOD, DOES THIS MEAN WE'RE STUCK LIKE THIS FOREVER?" shouted everyone.

"Wait, Nee-san is there any other way to fix this?" asked Yamato.

"Well, I guess we could ask the old man, but he's out of town for the week…" said Momoyo.

With that said, everyone sank down to a new low. However, Yamato has a plan.

"I have a plan!" shouted Yamato "Since we're stuck like this for the time being, might as well make the best of it. Since we've conveniently swapped in pairs, the pairs can live together and learn more about how to take care of their partner's bodies."

Everyone was in agreement with Yamato's plan.

"So MayuMayu, now I can teach you all about my body, and I can learn about yours…" said Momoyo, seductively pressing against Yukie, who was speechless from embarrassment.

Everyone stared at the strange scene where Yukie was assertive to the submissive Momoyo. Afterwards, everyone got into their pairs and exchanged words along the lines of "Please take care of me" with their partner. However, everyone was staring down Kazuko because they were jealous that Yamato was her partner. The Yamato-Kazuko pair felt a tremendous pressure coming from the stares all around that made their muscles tense up and sent shivers down their spines. As they were about to be crushed by the pressure of this tense atmosphere, the front door suddenly opened and there was Shouichi with a bottle of soy sauce and a big smile on his face.

"I'm back with the soy sau…why is it so tense in here?" asked Shouichi "When did Moro and Gakuto get here?"

Suddenly Gakuto rolled around in his deep sleep and hit the ground, effectively waking him up.

"Huh, what's going on?" asked Gakuto as he looked around the room in a sleepy daze.

"Ugh, I guess we need to explain this all over again…" said Yamato.

"Huh?" said Shouichi and Gakuto, completely left out.


End file.
